Fever Makes You Weird
by bluedream10
Summary: Tsuna has found himself with Hibari burning because of high fever. Suddenly Hibari says stuffs that he shouldn't be saying. What will Tsuna do? And how will Tsuna react?


Yo! bluedream10 here ! This is my first fanfic about Tsuna and Hibari. I was very excited to make one fanfic about them since I'm already done with Gokudera and Yamamoto's fanfic. Etto.. well I hope you enjoy this story. Please review. :DD

I did this while I'm at school because of boredom. xDD

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Too bad.

**Fever Makes You Weird**

"HIEIII! I'm gonna be late!" A brunette shouted as he runs down the stairs.

"Ara, Tsu-kun! Good morning!" His mom greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, mom!" The brunette, named Tsuna grabbed a piece of toasted bread and hurriedly put on his shoes and bid farewell to his mom. "I'm going now!"

"Alright, be careful now!" reminded Nana, his mom.

Tsuna run very fast. "This is bad! This is bad! This is bad! Hibari-san will surely bite me to death!" he exclaimed. Well he knows that Hibari Kyoya does not want any student to be late and so he's running like his life's at stake.

"Dame Tsuna, run faster." said a small voice that is very familiar to Tsuna. He looked at his shoulder where he certainly knew he heard the voice.

"Reborn!" shouted Tsuna. It was Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno and his home tutor. Reborn was an infant who wore a black suit and a fedora with a green chameleon on top of his fedora.

"Reborn! Why did you not wake me up?" demanded Tsuna.

The infant just gave him a smirk. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows and just continued to run. He knows that there's no point arguing with Reborn since he's going to be late for school. Then suddenly hi tripped over and landed on the concrete.

"O wow." groaned Tsuna while trying to stand up.

Reborn jumped off from Tsuna's shoulder and stood before his useless and wimpy student. "Tsuna, you better hurry up. You'll be late." Reborn stated.

"Hieiii!" screamed Tsuna and he started running again. _Man! This is very unlucky for me! I think, today, my life will end._

Out of breath, the brunette arrived at his school, Namimori Middle School, when the bell rang signaling that classes will start soon. This made Tsuna panicked. "I'm dead! If Hibari-san sees me, I'll—"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna felt a sudden chill climb up on his spine. He sensed a pair of gray eyes glaring at him. He knew that his life is in danger. He slowly turned around and almost screeched when he saw Hibari Kyoya, the leader of the Discipline Committee. Tsuna started to sweat bullets when he noticed the prefect's murderous aura.

_Oh my gosh, Hibari-san is here! I'll surely be bitten to death! _Tsuna shouted inwardly. For him, it's like going to hell once Hibari catches you. He tried to force a smile, but those cold and scary gray eyes kept him frozen at his place. Good thing is, he still manage to greet the prefect. "O-O-Ohayou… g-g-g-gozaimasu… H-Hibari-san…"

"You're late, Sawada Tsunayoshi." stated Hibari. He swiftly got his tonfas out and was ready to hit Tsuna. He's got another herbivore to take care of. A devilish smirk was painted on his face. "I'm going to bite you to death."

"HIEIII! PLEASE! HIBARI-SAN! DON'T BITE ME TO DEATH!" begged Tsuna who was already on his knees with hands put together and his eyes were shut close.

Hibari did not hear Tsuna's pleads. He was about to hit Tsuna when he felt a sudden pain on his head. This resulted for him to stop. Dizziness has taken control of his body. Hibari was stalk frozen. He perceived that once he move another step he'll lose his balance and fall. Tsuna, on the other hand, was confused at the sudden change of action of the prefect.

"H-Hibari-san?" the brunette called.

Hibari did not answer. When he noticed that his vision's gotten all cleared up, he turned around and walked away. _What's happening to me? I'm feeling a little dizzy._

Meanwhile, back at Tsuna who was still confused just sat on the ground of concrete.

"Eh? What happened to Hibari-san? He d-did not b-bite me to d-death…" he murmured to himself still nervous of what happened earlier. It looks like good luck has not left him totally.

"Dame Tsuna, you're late." pronounced Reborn to his pitiful student. Oh how he would like to beat Tsuna up at this very instant.

"Hieiii! Oh no!" And so he hurried up to his classroom, hoping that he would not bumped to the prefect.

Though Tsuna managed to reach his classroom, he was still fifteen minutes late. His classmates were all looking at the almost breathless Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're late again. Please hurry and proceed to your seat now so that we can continue our discussion." said the teacher who appeared to be very used on Tsuna being always late.

"Yes, sensei." Tsuna walked to his seat groggily. His chair was on the back of the classroom, well not in the most back part, and was near the window. He sat down and put his bag on the side of his table.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, juudaime!" greeted Gokudera cheerfully.

"Yo, Tsuna!" greeted Yamamoto also.

"A-aah… ohayou gozaimasu Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." replied Tsuna in a tired voice.

"Is something wrong, juudaime?" asked Gokudera. Looking at his boos, there's really something wrong at him.

"N-Nothing to worry Gpkudera-kun. I'm just a bit tired, that's all." _It's because of that training with Reborn that I got my body overused to its limit and now I'm feeling very tired that I wanna sleep. _Tsuna forced a smile but there's still one thing that has been bothering him. _I think Hibari-san is not feeling well._

The class discussions started and ended as usual. It was a very ordinary day. Apparently, there is nothing to worry about the day. Time passed by until the bell rang. It was lunchtime so the students stood up and walked out of their classroom to eat.

"Juudaime, let's eat lunch now." said Gokudera to his boss.

"Alright." replied Tsuna who was feeling a little livelier now.

"Then, let's eat at the rooftop!" suggested Yamamoto with a big smile on his face, as always.

The trio then went off to the rooftop. The rooftop was spacious and quiet. But no other students usually go there to eat lunch. However, for the three of them, it's a perfect place for lunch. The location was made more perfect because of the breeze gently gusting.

"Wow! It's really windy!" said Tsuna in amazement.

"I agree, juudaime!" uttered Gokudera.

"Haha, yeah!" giggled Yamamoto.

The three of them ate their lunches. They talked and laughed with each other while they eat. They truly had fun with each other's presence.

"Juudaime, let's go now." invited Gokudera when they have finished eating. But Gokudera did not hear any reply from his boss. "Juudaime?"

"Huh?" Tsuna has come back to his senses but not completely. "Gokudera-kun, did you say something?" It's really obvious that he's thinking of something.

Gokudera looked distressed because of his boss. "Are you alright, juudaime?"

"You've been out of yourself since morning, Tsuna." added Yamamoto. They both knew that Tsuna will just smile at them and will say stuffs that will assure them that he's all alright.

Tsuna scratched the back of his neck. "I'm fine. Say, can I ask a favor from you two?"

"Sure." answered Gokudera and Yamamoto in unison. _What's happening to him?_ was the question raised in their heads.

"Etto… can you leave me here alone? I just… I just want to have some rest." He explained, smiling at them. It's true he did want to be alone even just for this day. His body indeed wants a rest and this day was very ideal for that kind of thing.

Gokudera and Yamamoto both blinked at Tsuna. They did not fully understand what Tsuna had said, but as his good friends, they complied with his request.

"As you wish juudaime."

"Be sure to come back, Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled at his good friends. "Thank you very much, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto."

The two boys stepped out of the rooftop, while Tsuna watches them until they were out of his sight. Afterwards, he sat on the floor and leaned on the fence of the rooftop. "It's really a beautiful day. It's so relaxing." He uttered to himself while looking up to the sky.

Tsuna closed his eyes and breathed in the air that is hitting his face. He was like this for a few minutes until he opened his eyes. Tsuna was truly enjoying his time when a figure caught his eyes. "Someone's there." He kept on looking at the physique trying to figure out who it was.

Out of curiosity, he stood up and walked towards it. He did not realize that there was still someone other than them a while ago.

"HIEIII!"

Black coat, an armband with the words Discipline Committee chairman… Tsuna only knew one student who wore those in the whole Namimori Middle School…

"H-Hibari-san!?" He shouted. Then he realized the situation he is in. Hibari Kyoya was sleeping. He was really panicking inside. _If Hibari-san's sleep is disturbed, you'll surely be bitten to death! _Tsuna did not know what he would do. He would be bitten if he will not go now. _But wait, when did he get here? Don't tell me, we didn't notice him? Oh my goodness! Why didn't we notice him immediately!? I'm all alone! I'm dead! _Tsuna was planning to walk away quietly and fast when he heard the prefect moaned a little.

"Eh?" He turned around and saw Hibari having a hard time breathing in his sleep. "Eh? Eh? H-Hibari-san? What's happening to him?" Tsuna was panicking like it's the end of the world. He did not know what's happening, he's really helpless.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari was awoken because of Tsuna's non-stop screams. Though it appears like Hibari was truly breathing hard, he was also sweating, his face was red… he still managed to throw deadly glares at the brunette.

"H-Hibari-san, do you a fever?" Tsuna moved a closer to Hibari and put his hand on the Cloud Guardian's forehead. It was steaming hot. "Hibari-san! You're burning! You must go to the infirmary!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Sh-Shut…up… I don't need your help." He said in low but scary voice. He tried to stand up and walked towards the door. It is sure that with that kind of condition, he would fall anytime.

"Mou! Stop being so stubborn Hibari-san! Come on! I'll help you to get to the infirmary!" shouted Tsuna who was very angry at the prefect's attitude. He held Hibari's arm and put it around his neck to support the prefect while they walk. But Hibari won't just give in and struggle to escape when an unexpected thing happen—Hibari tripped over Tsuna's foot and as a reflex reaction, Tsuna pulled him to avoid falling, but, instead, the opposite happened. Tsuna lost his balance and fell on the floor with Hibari on his top.

"Ow. H-hibari-san, are you alright?" He asked.

Hibari couldn't answer. He was too weak to answer or even open his eyes. He continues to sweat hard. "Th-This is bad. He's fever's rising up. I really need to take him to the—eh?" Tsuna paused when suddenly Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna.

"Hibari-san?! Hibari-san? Is something the matter?" His face was starting to blush even his heart as starting to pound fast. What is Hibari doing to Tsuna?

"Ts… Tsuna…"

"Eh?"

"Ts… Tsuna… Tsunayoshi…"

"H-Hibari-san, what is it?"

"I love you."

"Eh?"

At first, Tsuna's mind did not process what just Hibari stated. But when it came to him, he went hysteric. "Hibari-san! Your fever's going berserk to the point that you're saying stuffs that you shouldn't!" He exclaimed while trying to escape from Hibari's embrace. "Hibari-san, please let go of me!" Tsuna kept on begging and calling but Hibari won't just let go. _Why is Hibari-san acting like this? Is this the effect of the fever? I must really go and take him to the infirmary. _He thought.

"D-Don't… P-Please… s-stay with… m-me… " whispered Hibari still breathing hard. But, though, how hard he tries to keep Tsuna in his arms, his embrace loosens eventually, thus giving a chance for the brunette to escape. Tsuna stood up and got the unconscious Hibari. He walked towards the door, opened it and walked down the stairs and to the infirmary. No one was in the infirmary. "Where's the school nurse or physician? Mou! Never mind, I'll do it!"

Tsuna put the prefect on the bed. Then he got a towel from a cabinet and filled a small basin with water. After doing those, he returned to the lying Hibari. He dipped the towel in the basin filled with water, twisted it and wiped Hibari's face, neck and arms. Then, he dipped the towel again, twisted it, folded it and put it on Hibari's forehead. Tsuna gave a little smile. "I guess this will help to let his fever go down even a little." He repeats the process every now and then until Hibari's fever totally goes down. The brunette felt relieved and was gradually overcome by sleepiness. He got a chair and placed it beside the bed. He sat and laid his arms in a cross position and rested his head on top of it to sleep.

The infirmary was quiet. You can hear the birds chirping and the rustling of leaves. Hibari unhurriedly opened his eyes. He got up and sat on the bed. He removed the towel from his forehead and then scanned the whole room. His eyes were caught by a certain brunette sleeping. Hibari's eyes widened.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_I love you…Tsunayoshi._

He remembered everything that had happened. Hibari blinked his eyes. "Did I say that?" He asked himself. it was quite impossible but his face was painted with pale red. He put his palm on his face feeling ashamed and embarrassed. "What the hell happened to me? Why did I tell him how I really feel immediately? I guess the fever really took over me." uttered Hibari under his breath.

Hibari turned to the sleeping brunette. He scooted closer to him. His hand brushed away some hair covering his face and saw the peaceful look on Tsuna. A little smile had crept its way to the prefect's serious face. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against Tsuna's cheeks and whispered, "Thank you."

Tsuna woke up and saw Hibari's face very near him. He can feel Hibari's normal breathing because of their distance. Suddenly, his cheeks were blushing.

"H-Hibari-san! You're awake! Are… are you feeling better now?" asked Tsuna when he distanced himself from Hibari fast.

Hibari did not answer and instead, gave a simple nod. The blush was still evident on his face. He wasn't even looking at Tsuna.

They were covered by a blanket of deafening silence. The two of them just stayed quiet in their places. Tsuna looks at Hibari once in a while. _How can I ask him that? Saying those words… they just kept on ringing and echoing in my mind._

Hibari noticed the different expressions on the brunette's face and let out a little chuckle. Tsuna was surprised. Hibari laughed? Well that's something that you can't see in a lifetime. Hibari saw the bewildered look on the brunette.

"What is it?" demanded Hibari.

"Ah…oh…nothing…um, well, actually this is the first time that I saw you laugh…" he said shyly.

"Is that bad?"

"N-No…to tell you the truth…I wish y-you'd s-smile… more often…just like what you did just now…" muttered Tsuna, not looking at Hibari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

bluedream10: Kawaii Tsuna! I can imagine them having this kind of conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Hibari's gaze at Tsuna softens. He placed his hand on Tsuna's hair and ruffled it gently. That made Tsuna blushed to the extreme. When Hibari stopped, Tsuna looked up at the prefect.

"A-Anoo…H-Hibari-san…" he started.

"Hn?"

"D-Do…you…remember…w-what…y-you said…at th-the…rooftop?" he asked, stuttering.

Hibari smiled warmly and then leaned closer to Tsuna and gave the brunette a peck on his nose. Tsuna was shocked and then covered his nose with his hands. "H-Hibari-san!" he exclaimed. His face was colored with red.

But that did not end the surprises for Tsuna. The prefect brought Tsuna into a warm hug. The brunette's eyes widened. His heart was throbbing fast, that it looks like it wanted to burst out.

"I love you."

"Eh?" _This is what happened in the rooftop, right?_

"I love you Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna gazed up at Hibari. He saw the sincerity and warmth that were contained in his gray eyes. Because of that, Tsuna flushed and buried his face in Hibari's chest.

"Can…Can I ask why?"

"Why? I don't know. At first, I just thought of you as a lowly herbivore. But after we returned from the future, I find you warm and kind. And before I knew it, I fell in love with you." stated Hibari.

It was a real shock for Tsuna, hearing those words from Hibari. He kept quiet for he did not know what he will say or do as an act of response. But he shook the thought of being quiet out of his mind and decided to gather up his strength and talk.

"When I first saw you, I thought that you're a very really scary delinquent who holds the title of prefect. Then when you become part of the Vongola Family, I eventually saw the good part in you," he paused, breathed air and continued. "I never thought that this day would come that I'll be able to tell you… I love you Hibari-san." Tsuna slowly grabbed Hibari's back. Hibari felt the smile made by Tsuna and embraces him even more.

"I'm glad to hear that." uttered Hibari softly. Warm droplets were felt by him. those droplets were tears from Tsuna. "Why are you crying Tsunayoshi?"

"I'm crying…b-because…b-b-because…I-I…always try t-to…a-avoid..y-you…a-a-and…and…I always…f-freak out…w-when…y-you approach me…so I thought maybe…you think that…that…I hate you…and so I decided…to keep my f-feelings…h-hidden…a-and just…act normal…a-around you… " stated Tsuna between his sobs.

Hibari broke from their embrace and cupped Tsuna's cheek. On his face, a warm smile was drawn. "It doesn't matter anymore because now, you've unraveled your feelings to me."

Tsuna held Hibari's hand that was cupping his cheek. He felt the warmth flowing within it.

"Hibari-san, I love you."

"I love you, too, Tsunayoshi."

A warm and sweet kiss was shared by Tsuna and Hibari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

bluedream10: Aww… all's well… and end's well…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Welcome back, juudaime!" said Gokudera when Tsuna stepped inside their classroom.

"Yo! What took you so long, Tsuna?" intrigued Yamamoto.

The brunette's face was blushing to the EXTREME. "Ah…oh nothing…I just overslept…a little…" he answered nervously. _I can't possibly tell them what really happened! _He shouted in his mind.

"Your face is really red, juudaime. Do you have a fever?" asked Gokudera in a worried voice.

"F-Fever?!" exclaimed Tsuna. His face became redder when he heard the word "fever". "NO! NO! NO! I don't have a fever! I'm perfectly fine!" He answered waving his hands like a mad man. He sat on his chair and folded his arms in a cross position on top of his table and topped it with his head.

Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at the still blushing brunette. They both knew that something is wrong with Tsuna. _Something must have happened at the rooftop. _That's the thought running in both the Guardians' minds.

Tsuna smiled as he looked up in the sky. "Hibari-san."

bluedream10: The end… Phew… ‿ Well I got the idea of the fever thing when I got myself a fever. My mom told me that I was saying stuffs while I'm asleep. So I thought that because of the fever Hibari confessed to Tsuna.

Hibari: *coughs*

Tsuna: H-Hibari-san? Are you alright?

bluedream10: Aww there you again, you two! You're just too sweet with each other.

Hibari: *deathly glare*

Tsuna: *blushed* Ahh…

bluedream10: Maa… that's it for our story! Please review. I'll be happy to read your reviews about my story. :DD


End file.
